Diagnostics for networks delivering media content to client devices, such as networks with servers communicatively coupled to client devices which may include set top boxes (STBs), tablets, personal computers (PCs), mobile devices, smart TV, etc., typically involve periodic polling of the client devices. The client devices generally include rolling counters for logging diagnostic information. Events such as reboots and channel changes can alter or reset those counters. Network outages cause increases in diagnostic polling of the client devices. Outage events can alter usage patterns for various components of the video distribution network, servers, and client devices.